The Fremennik Trials/Quick guide
Details Fletching (if crafting lyre) *Level 40 Woodcutting (if crafting lyre) *Level 40 Crafting (if crafting lyre) *Ability to defeat a level-69 NPC *Ability to defeat a fairly strong warrior without armour, weapons, or spells Recommended: *Level 48 Agility (entirely unnecessary; however, it may help you when locating the Draugen) |items = *5,252 coins *1 beer (obtainable during quest) *1 raw shark (can be bought from Rufus' Meat Emporium in Canifis), manta ray, or sea turtle (Note: This is REQUIRED all the way in Rellekka; obtain the shark BEFORE going there, or prepare for a lot of walking.) *Woodcutting axe *Knife *Tinderbox Recommended: *Some food *Armour and a weapon *3-5 prayer potions *A Super combat potion or super set (super attack potion, super defence potion, and super strength potion) *Some Camelot teleport runes (or Teleport to House runes if you have your house located at Rellekka). *A God book, 8 ring of recoil, a knife, a dramen branch, and 12+ phoenix necklace (when fighting Koschei the Deathless) |kills = *Koschei the Deathless *Draugen (level 69) }} Walkthrough Starting out * Talk to Brundt in the longhall to start the quest. * The trials may be done in any order. Manni the Reveller * Talk to Manni in the longhall. * Go to the Seers’ Village pub and talk to the poison salesman to buy low alcohol beer for 250 coins. * Buy a regular beer if you don't already have one. * Give the beer to the council workman by the bridge. * Light the cherry bomb with a tinderbox and put it in the pipe outside of the longhall. * Take the keg of beer from inside and use it on your low alcohol keg. * Talk to Manni to win the contest. Olaf the Bard * Talk to Olaf just east of the longhall. * To get a lyre kill Lanzig or make it yourself. Either way you must enchant it. Killing Lanzig * Lanzig lives in a hut just east of the longhall, drop rate is uncommon. Making the lyre * Walk east to the swaying tree, chop a branch and fletch an unstrung lyre. * Talk to Lalli to the SE, ask about the other human. * Talk to Askeladden just outside the longhall to get a pet rock. * Pick a cabbage, potato, and onion from the farming patch in the SE corner. * Return to Lalli and use the rock, cabbage, potato, and onion on the stew. * Talk to Lalli. * Spin the golden fleece in Seers’ Village and string the lyre. Enchanting the lyre * Go to the strange alter SW of the Fremennik Province. * Use a raw shark, sea turtle, or manta ray on the alter. * Return to Olaf, enter the stage, play the lyre. Sigli the Huntsman * Talk to Sigli near the entrance * Locate the Draugen with the talisman and kill it * Return to Sigli and talk to him again. Sigmund the Merchant''' * Talk to Sigmund in the market. * Talk to the sailor to the NW . * Talk to Olaf the Bard just east of the longhall. * Talk to Yrsa at the clothing store west of the market. * Talk to Brundt the Chieftain in the longhall. * Talk to Sigli the Huntsman just south of the longhall. * Talk to Skulgrimen just north of the longhall. * Talk to the fisherman north of the market. * Talk to Swensen the Navigator just south of the market. * Talk to Peer the Seer just NW of Swensen. * Talk to Thorvald the Warrior just north of the longhall. * Talk to Manni the Reveller in the longhall. * Talk to Thora the Barkeep in the longhall. * Talk to Askeladden in front of the longhall, pay him 5,000 coins. * Reverse the order. '''Swensen the Navigator''' * Talk to Swensen in his house south of the market. * Climb down the ladder and take the South, West, East, North, South, East, then North portals. '''Thorvald the Warrior''' * Talk to Thorvald just north of the longhall. * Fight the first 3 forms of Koschei the Deathless without weapons, armor, or runes. * Let the 4th form bring you to 1 HP. '''Peer the Seer * Talk to Peer the Seer in the SW corner of the market. * He will deposit all your items. * Enter the west door to his house, read the riddle. * Possible answers are: FIRE, LIFE, MAGE, MIND, TIME, TREE, WIND * Climb upstairs and search and study everything until you find an old red disk, a wooden disk, a red herring, an empty jug, and an empty bucket. * Use the red herring on the range. * Use the sticky red goop on the wooden disk. * Climb down the eastern ladder and use the two disks on the abstract mural. * Return upstairs and use the bucket on the tap by the range. * Use the full bucket on the jug. * Pour the jug’s water down the drain. * Use the 2/5ths bucket on the empty jug. * Refill the bucket. * Use the full bucket on the 2/3rds jug. * Use the 4/5ths bucket on the chest with the scale. * Fill the vase with water and add the lid. * Use the vase on the frozen table. * Use the frozen key on the range. * You can now leave. Once all sections are done talk to the chieftain again. Quest complete! Reward *3 Quest points *2812.4 Agility experience *2812.4 Attack experience *2812.4 Crafting experience *2812.4 Defence experience *2812.4 Fishing experience *2812.4 Fletching experience *2812.4 Hitpoints experience *2812.4 Strength experience *2812.4 Thieving experience *2812.4 Woodcutting experience *Access to the islands of Miscellania, Etceteria, Neitiznot, and Jatizso along with access to the facilities in Rellekka. *Ability to wear the Fremennik warrior, berserker, archer, and farseer helms Required for completing *The Fremennik Isles *Throne of Miscellania *Olaf's Quest *Lunar Diplomacy *All tiers of the Fremennik Diary Trivia *If you drop the keg just before the drinking competition begins in the first part, your character will drink from the keg but the keg will stay full. *During Olaf the Bard's Trial, if you have a skill at level 99, your character will sing a different song. *The Pet rock is based on an actual fad from the 1970s. The original, real-life Pet Rock was invented by Gary Dahl.